


saving stiles

by kel33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Fights, Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is special and needs protecting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Please leave comments and kudos I love to know what people think of my story's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

Living in a small town was hard for people like stiles, he was smart he could do any thing, be anything. But when your born in a small town you tend to get stuck there living your day to day routine as the world passes you by. But stiles didn't mind it was safer for him to blend in with the crowd, to look like a regular small town kid, it stopped people finding out he was more than just smart he was special.

Stiles was born with a gift one that runs in his family, past down from generation to generation on his mother's side. his gift is that he has powers, that stems from a magical energy inside him. These powers enable him to see the true nature of people, if someone has a dark soul he sees this in there face as a hidious mask, or if someone is not human he sees this too.  He is also able to cast spells but not like a witch, instead of potions and magic words all he has to do is think of the spell and if he wants it enough then it's cast. There are other things he is capable of, things he hasn't learnt to use yet but is able to suppress,  his dad says he'll learn when hes older, stronger and not to be impatient. This is the reason he has to hide away with his dad in the small town of beacon hills.

Stiles mother wrote a journal before she died explaining everything about stiles heratage and his powers. Unfortunately she made john, stiles farther promise not to give it to him until he was eighteen, she wanted stiles to have as much of a normal childhood as he could. So all stiles knew was he had powers and he wasn't allowed to tell anybody even his best friend scott, because there are some people and creatures out there that would want to use him for there own devices or kill him to take the energy source.


	2. meeting the hales

John was glad he chose beacon hills to live, bringing his son here after his wife died, he needed somewhere out of the way where he had a better chance of protecting him, even becoming sheriff so he always knew who the criminals were and heard about people new in town so he could quickly run a background check. But he did wish he could trust someone to share there secret, someone who could maybe help protect him or take care of stiles if anything happened to him.

At the moment there were two suspicious  new comers to beacon hill, a man named derek hale and his uncle peter hale. From his back ground check the hales had lived here before but moved away a few years ago after a fire at there property, aparently the rest of the family had died in the fire and acording to the records it was a large family. John's heart went out to them he knew what it was like to loose someone but to loose that many loved ones must of been unbearable. He still felt he needed to check them out further though, so he found out where they were staying so he could pay a visit.

The hales were staying in a loft conversion on the other side of town. John made his way up the elevator to be met at the doors by derek. "Is there a problem?" he asked the sheriff bluntly, before he even stepped off the elevator. "No not really, I just heard you were back in town. Thought I would pay a visit, that's all" said the sheriff as he tried to come up with a better excuse. Suddenly a second man entered " derek don't be rude, The sheriff here is just being friendly" the man said as he walked over to shake John's hand grinning as he introduced his self as Peter. John didn't stay long he made a little small talk with peter as Derek watched him the whole time and couldn't wait to get out feeling as though he was in a lions den and he was the next meal. Leaving the apartment he knew there was more to these men and he needed to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was supposed to be a normal day at school but something was very wrong with Scott.  He knew what it was and knew it was his fault but now he had to tell his friend.

It had started the evening before, stiles had overheard his dad's phone call about a wolf attack on the preserve, and wanting to know what was happening he had gone over to Scotts dragging him out of bed to investigate with him. They hadn't found anything but stiles had been caught by his dad and taken home with a lecture on going out at night alone and how he should know better. Stiles hadn't corrected him about the alone part, scott was hiding behind some trees and stiles didn't want to get him in trouble too so he went home with the intention of phoning as soon as he could.

Scott didn't answer, but that wasn't really anything new, so stiles texted him constantly until he finally text back "ok stiles I'm alive stop panicking, I'm at home, I'll tell you what happened tomorrow". But as soon as Stiles noticed scott he all ready knew what had happened, he'd been bitten by a werewolf. Scott with his dopey grin ran upto stiles "dude you'll never guess what happened last night" he said. " did you get attacked by a giant wolf " stiles questioned, smirking at his friends shocked expression. Stiles explained about werewolfs luckily scott was too preoccupied about his own situation to even think about asking stiles how he knew he was bitten in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Deucalion and his pack of Alphas Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden, had just arrived they have been hunting for years for the power source, almost caught  it a few years ago but when they killed the host they didn't realise she had a son and the source past straight to him. But now they have its scent here in beacon hills.

They had to do this right this time, couldn't risk loosing the source again, Deucalion sent the others to scout the area and gather as much information as possible without being seen.

They only spent a day following the scent, Deucalion didn't want to leave it any longer as there were werewolf scents all over the place and he didn't want another pack involved it would just complicate his plans. They followed the source to the local school, but the source seemed to be friends with a werewolf and was never alone. "It seems we will have to take out any other wolfs" he growled to his pack, all seem happy about this, or had been a long time since there'd had a decent fight. So the blood thursty pack waited until after school to follow there prey.


	5. Chapter 5

John couldn't dig any thing suspicious up on the hales, apparently derek had disappeared after the fire and peter had been committed to achen house, only to be discharged resently. This surprised john as Peter seemed pretty sane, infact he seemed very calm and friendly, unlike his nephew, who whenever john noticed them together angry at the other man. maybe there wasn't anything really bad about these two although john did enjoy reading up on peter just like he enjoyed talking to him at the loft, but who could blame him, peter was good looking and John hadn't been with anyone since his wife, so there's no harm in looking right.

Whilst patrolling he caught sight of peter, he was with three kids and heading to the preserve, he recognised one as Isaac,  he'd been to his house a few times for domestic disturbance and had to arrest his farther a few times. But the others he didn't know.

Following on foot he lost sight of them, but he realised they were heading in the direction of the old hale house. As he headed in that direction he suddenly heard a noise behind him, turning quickly with his hand on his gun ready to draw if need be, but nobody was there, he focused his eyes on the trees and listening closely still nothing. Then turning back in the direction he was going came face to face with peter. He was alone,  "sheriff, I hope there's a good reason you're following me" he grinned as he stepped even closer. John not really wanting to lie said "I spotted some kids, just seeing if they were keeping out of trouble" trying his best to sound confident, which wasn't easy when the other man was standing so close. "Oh-that's a shame, I quite liked the attention," he pouted mockingly as he tilted his head to one side. John's heart beat started racing, he wanted to move forward but instead clearing his throat he mumbled  "we'll I guess the kids have gone so I'll be going" then turning away started to head out of the preserve. " hopefully I'll see you again sheriff" peter called after him, john shouted "sure, bye" back to the other man as he picked up the pace hoping his blushing hadn't been too noticeable. He didn't get all the way out off the preserve before he thought he heard far off shouts, and took off running in that direction.


	6. Chapter 6

After school stiles and scott went to the preserve where scott had been bitten to find clues about the wolf and why it had attacked, looking for tracks in the dirt stiles looked up to find a man standing a few feet away "your trespassing" he growled. "We er were just looking for something" stiles babbled, before the man turned and walked away. "He was a werewolf too" he told scott. " How do you know?" Scott questioned, stiles shrugged but before he could lie scott said "actually I think I know who that was, derek hale"

Over the next few days stiles helped scott figure out his new abilities, every so often they noticed derek watching them. "Maybe he's the wolf that turned you" wispered stiles as they practiced lacrosse,  "that would make you part of his pack. That's why he's following you" scott just paled at this not knowing what to do. 

It was the full moon in a few days and stiles was worried, maybe they should just visit derek he had offered but scott was having none of it "No way, I'm not asking him " . " come on scott you've no idea what will happen on the full moon" stiles tried. Of course he was used to getting his own way with Scott as long as it didn't involve a girl, so they went back to the preserve hoping to find derek.

When they arrived at the old burnt out house that used to be the hale property they found Boyd, Erica and Isaac, kids from there school but stiles immediately recognised them as werewolfs. "what do you want?, you know this is private property" Erica smirked before baring her fangs at the two boys. "We just need to talk to derek hale, is he here?" Scott questioned. Before anyone answered derek came out of the property, staring straight at stiles "what?" He growled. But before anyone could say anything derek looked towards the woods, face changing and fangs bared, he smelt something.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wwhat is it?" Isaac stuttered.  
" it smells like an alpha" Erica said confused.  
" Yah I does only stronger" boyed added.  
"It's an alpha pack" derek  growled "and there not friendly"  
The whole pack prepared themselves claws and fangs ready, eyes glowing focused on the trees. Then suddenly derek turned to the pack eyes bright he growled "Protect stiles" before turning away from everyone's now confused expressions.

Stiles was shocked, the pack started to surround him as they still focused on the trees. Then suddenly he started to panic, thinking why would he want to protect me? What if he knows? What if he's going to kill me his self?  Stiles heartbeat raced as his breathing became harder, and vision blurred as a panic attack started, gasping for breath he couldn't even run, feeling dizzy he knew he was about to pass out, as he kneeled on the ground, but then it stopped, just stopped, stiles looked up to find derek kneeling beside him, hand gripping stiles neck "shushing" him soothingly. But he didn't have time to consider what had happened as five figures came out of the trees.

"Kill all the werewolfs" there leader said "leave him to me" he added nodding his head at stiles. "Get in the house" hide" derek commanded pushing stiles towards the house before heading straight for the leader.

Stiles ran in to the house, the sounds of growls and screaming behind him, he ran up the stairs and into the nearest closet. As he sat there he couldn't help thinking how obvious a hiding place this was but he was too afraid to move, so bringing his knees to his chest he waited hoping scott was ok.

 

Isaac was on the ground pinned by Ennis as Erica jumped onto his back clawing his face aiming as best she could for his eyes. Aiden and ethan had transformed into a giant creature and were currently chasing boyd, scott was left fighting kali and he was not match as she kicked his legs from under him knocking him onto his back as she went for his throat, her fangs bearly grazed the skin as she was pulled off and thrown against a tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Growling peter had just arrived grabbing the nearest wolf he threw her against the tree, as she slumped on the ground he pulled her hair forcing her head ip exposing her neck then slashed killing her instantly. 

Scott looked up at the man that had just saved his life, his eyes glowing red and recognised him as yhe one that bit him, he was the alpha. 

Erica and Isaac managed to defeat ennis, after Erica had blinded him it wasn't a problem, so they took off after boyd and the big guy. They circled around back to the house where the monster flung the wolves to the ground like rag dolls. Derek and Peter were to busy fighting Deucalion and scott had gone looking for stiles, the three younger wolves were outmatched as Isaac and boyd were both knocked unconscious and Erica was injured backing away slowly as the thing approached.

 

Stiles sat in the closet trying to be quite not that it would make a difference, if a werewolf wanted to find him it would. He heard footsteps on the stairs and tensed, until he heard a whisper someone was saying his name, leaning his ear to the door he recognised Scotts voice. Stiles dived out of the closet hugging his friend "scott your ok, what happened" he babbled.  "Shush stiles we need to get out of here there still fighting, we can run whilst there distracted" scott said as he pulled stiles down the stairs.

They made it to the front door before hearing gun shots, looking out stiles saw his dad gun pointed at a giant creature, he fired another shot and the creature went down changing as it fell, two boys lay on the ground in its place. Stiles looked around one of the invading pack was left held by derek and peter. " take him to the basement, we'll find out why he attacked" peter growled.

Stiles and scott headed straight for john, stiles hugging him. "Nice shot sheriff " peter said coming over. John nodded, then turning to stiles "what are you doing out here" he questioned. " We needed to speak to derek" stiles said. "Actually I think it's peter we need to talk to" said scott.


	9. Chapter 9

 John had his gun out again pointed straight at peters head, he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, not when he felt something for the man. but peter didn't seem concerned "yes I bit him, but in my defence he was dying". " what! No I wasnt" repled scott confused. "Well what I ment was I thought you were dying, it seems you were having difficulty breathing" peter grinned. "That was my asthma! You jerk, I dropped my inhaler, I would of been fine" scott shouted back. "Well it's done now, I am sorry but don't you feel better, stronger?, anyway the real concern here is why a pack of Alphas just attacked us," peter said as he turned to look at stiles questioningly. John quickly put his gun away "Maybe they wanted your territory, who knows?" John reasoned as he started to pull stiles arm leading him away. 

Derek was in the basement with the rest of the pack when peter entered " he's not talking" derek growled. "He will, keep trying, we'll despose of those bodys" peter said as he left the others. Deucalion was smirking "you know I'm going to kill all your pack, just like you killed mine". "It wasn't my pack you came after?" Derek questioned. "No it was that boy, I'm going to kill him too, but it will be slower and painful" he said. Derek flew into a rage punching Deucalion over and over in his face "you, will, not, touch, stiles" he growled as he felt the bones brake. Finally stopping his attack derek stood back, Deucalion started a guttural laugh "oh you like him don't you? I know why it's his scent, but don't worry, when he's dead you'll get over him" he smirked causing blood to flow from his lip and nose. Derek couldn't let him get to stiles he had to take care of Deucalion now, so extending his claws slashed his throat.


	10. Chapter 10

John, stiles and scott headed straight for john and stiles house, john wanted to know exactly what was going on. They explained what had happened with scott, and stiles against his father's wishes told scott about himself reasoning that scott could of been killed today because of him.

It was a few days later stiles was filling his jeep at the gas station when derek appered seemingly out of nowhere making stiles jump, "wwhat the hell dude" he stuttered as he backed away from the werewolf, "I thought you should know the alpha leader we captured is dead" derek informed him. "Really,, how?" Stiles asked relived, "he said he was going to kill you, I couldn't risk him getting loose", derek repled. Stiles was shocked derek had killed for him, he had also protected him back at the preserve, "why?". Stiles asked. "Because your special, because I wanted to protect you, because my wolf wanted to protect you," he rasped honestly. Stiles blushed unable to speak, grinning from ear to ear. Derek stood watching stiles reaction, he couldn't help his self he dove forward and kissed him, stiles gasped not expecting that but soon recovered leaning forward to return the kiss.

Stiles and Derek started spending time together as a result scott and peters pack all became friends. They knew there was something about stiles he wasn't telling them, but derek had warned everyone not to question stiles , and he would probably tell them in his own time.


	11. Chapter 11

John was relived stiles had people who were able to protect him, although he didn't completely trust them, but that's probably because it had just been him and stiles for so long. He did try to get to know them though, getting stiles to invite them over sometimes, even peter joined them on occasion, spending most of the time chatting with john in the kitchen, it was times like this john looked forward to, especially when it was time for the pack to leave and peter stayed a little longer. 

One evening whilst stiles was staying over at Scotts, john decided he'd had enough flirting with peter a rang his mobile, answering on the second ring "Hello sheriff, are you alright" peter asked conserned.  
"I'm fine, I just.. i think you should come over" he stuttered. "Stiles is out, and I thought maybe we could spend time alone". There was no answer straight away and John was starting to regret phoning, until peter repled " I'll be five minutes" and hung up. John didn't expect peter to be so eager, when he arrived he grabbed john kissing him passionately before grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs. "You have no idea how long I've waited for an invite like that from you, john". He panted as he kissed him again against the bedroom door.

When stiles found out his dad was seeing peter he was so happy, for the first time in so long he felt he had a family and he felt safe, and he knew anything that came after him now would need to go through a whole pack of wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos I love to know what people think of my story's. Thank you for reading. Xxxx


End file.
